


Final Delivery

by LulaLuna



Series: ATEEZ One Shots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Cults, Evil, Gen, M/M, Pizza, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaLuna/pseuds/LulaLuna
Summary: Wooyoung, a member of a sacrificial cult, begins to question the teachings when he meets delivery boy, San.A short one shot based on Red Velvet's Peek-A-Boo music video.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: ATEEZ One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Final Delivery

Wooyoung was already all too familiar with the routine already. Call the local pizza shop, order a pizza, wait for the delivery man, then a missing person report on the news a few days later. They'd been questioned by the police before but Hongjoong was able to ward them away.

They chose delivery boys because no one actually cared to look for them half the time. And when they did, the police case would be unsolved until eventually they gave up.

Wooyoung joined not too long ago, it would be his 1 year soon. These guys who call themselves ATEEZ brought him in when no one else. He knew one thing for sure: he was afraid to be alone.

Wooyoung never went against the rules. It was just too familiar to him. Maybe it was a need to comply, maybe it was fear. But when he opened the door for the delivery boy the next day, everything changed.

It was just like any day, like any other evening, when Wooyoung heard the doorbell ring. He stood up from his spot on the couch to do his job. As the newest, he was in charge of ordering the pizza and befriending the delivery boy until it was time to perform the deed.

Standing at the door was the most handsome man Wooyoung had ever seen. He almost tripped over his own feet as the dark haired boy smiled.

“Your total is $27.93”, he says.

Wooyoung stares in awe, to which the boy notices.

“Are...are you okay?”, he asks Wooyoung. That seems to snap him out of it. He catches a glimpse of the pizza boy's name tag. San.

“Uh…oh yeah, sorry”, Wooyoung says, reaching into his pocket to pull out some amount of money he didn't even bother counting. 

“Keep the change for tip."

“Woah, thanks dude."

San turns around to head back to his car as Wooyoung just stared at him from behind. After Wooyoung closed the door, he slid down it in shock.

“What am I gonna do…”, he says to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next 2 weeks, Wooyoung ordered from the pizza place about 8 times, requesting San as his delivery boy every time, more for himself than for ATEEZ.

By the 4th night San came, they already began hitting it off and by the 5th, they exchanged numbers. Wooyoung felt over the moon when he and San texted late into the night and early into the morning.

But the next day at breakfast, Hongjoong bursted Wooyoung's bubble of euphoria.

“Do you think he's ready?”, Hongjoong asks.

Wooyoung snaps out of his thoughts to ask, “Who?”

“The delivery boy”, Hongjoong says before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Wooyoung's world shattered right then and there. “Oh”, he says quietly. How could he have forgotten?

“I'll take that as a yes”, Hongjoong says.

Wooyoung's eyes widen. He wanted so desperately to say no but he wouldn't dare say that to Hongjoong, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Bring him here tonight”, Hongjoong says, “We'll start the ceremony then.”

Wooyoung swallows a lump in his throat and nods. “I'm not hungry anymore”, he says, putting his napkin on the table and walking out the room. He can feel everyone's eyes on him but he doesn't care. He feels tears pricking at his eyes and he runs to his room before anyone realizes something is wrong. He knows by now that Hongjoong and maybe a few others have figured out what's going on.

He slams the door shut behind him and jumps onto his bed, shoving his face into his pillow as tears start pouring out and onto the pillow. There's no way he can bring San here to meet his death. He had to save him. But he knew what was at stake if he didn't do as Hongjoong says.

So Wooyoung hesitantly pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens up his texts. He clicks on “San ❤🍕” and begins typing a message.

_ Hey wanna come over tonight _

He puts his phone down and lays in silence, afraid of San saying yes. He silently hopes San leaves the country to stay safe. His hopes are shattered when his phone buzzes.

_ Yeah sure what time, for delivery or…? _

Wooyoung's heart breaks as he begins typing again with shaking fingers.

_ I'll order in, are you working? _

_ Yeah but I can make you my last delivery so I can stay after _

_ Oh okay _

Wooyoung slams the phone down. San was coming. And he was going to die. And it was all his fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wooyoung hears the doorbell ring at 7:30pm. Hongjoong who sat right next to him, gets up and gives a firm ‘you know what to do’ nod towards the younger.

As Hongjoong heads down the confusing hallways toward the dining room, leaving Wooyoung to open the door and face the inevitable.

He sees the all too familiar happy face of San as he opens the door.

“$27.93”, San says.

“The usual”, Wooyoung says, handing him the cash.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course." Wooyoung's tone was shaky.

San steps inside the door, sealing his fate. Wooyoung grabs the older's hand in his and intertwines their hands.

“Are you okay?”, San asks, looking up at Wooyoung.

“Yeah”, Wooyoung says, faking a smile.

San takes his hand out of Wooyoung's and begins walking around the front of the house. “Woah”, San says, “This is a very big house. Do you live here alone?”

“Uh no...I live with 6 others”, Wooyoung explains.

“Oh. Where are they?”

“They said they were waiting for you."

“For me?” 

San puts the pizzas down on the kitchen counter. “Yeah...they set up a game for us to play”, Wooyoung says.

“Oh cool”, San says. He puts his hand back in Wooyoung's hand says, “Lead the way.”

Wooyoung's legs tiffen as he slowly walks toward the dining room with San in tow.

“This is a very confusing set of halls”, San says as Wooyoung leads him around many corners and turns.

“I know”, Wooyoung says as he sets his sights on the dining room door.

Once he and San get inside, Wooyoung sees the familiar display of plates of green Jello on the table with everyone gathered around them.

As the 6 of them look up to see San and Wooyoung, Hongjoong stands and says, “Welcome.”

San looks confusedly at the table and whisper to Wooyoung, “What's going on here?”

“This is our game”, Hongjoong says, “Please have a seat.”

Hongjoong signals to Yunho to pull San's seat out for him.

“O...Okay”, San says, walking towards the offered seat with Wooyoung following behind him.

They both take their seats as Mingi speaks up.

“As the guest, you have to be blindfolded for the game”, Mingi says, standing up and grabbing a long piece of black satin off the shelf behind him.

Wooyoung's stomach slightly grumbled. He hasn't eaten all day, not since the breakfast incident.

Mingi wraps the blindfold around San's face as the delivery boy asks, “So how does this game work?”

“How fast can you eat the Jello if you're blindfolded and have your hands tied behind your back?”, Jongho says, “That's the game.”

“Oh, easy”, San says, “I may not look it but I am the city's pie eating champion 3 years in a row.”

San giggles causing Wooyoung to smile and place a reassuring hand on his back as Mingi secures the older's hands behind his back as well.

“On my mark”, Mingi says.

“Alright, mark”, San says. Yeosang visibly rolls his eyes and Hongjoong just smirks.

“Go!”, Mingi says.

Wooyoung watches as the blindfolded San just slumps his face into the Jello as started eating it like a wild animal. Because that's what he is to them. A wild animal. Wooyoung swallows a lump in his throat, not feeling so hungry anymore.

After about a minute has passed, San's face falls into the Jello.

“I forgot to mention that you can't win, silly me”, Yeosang says.

Wooyoung knows how this goes. Within a few seconds, San will wake up in a daze. The sedation should wear off in a few minutes.

As Wooyoung is brought back to reality, San's eyes flutter open. Wooyoung stands as Hongjoong turns his eyes to him.

When San opens his eyes all the way, he discovers Wooyoung standing above him, looking around as if he was afraid of something.

“Wooyoung, what are you doing?”, Hongjoong asks, authoritatively.

Wooyoung almost shook from fear as he quickly grabbed San's wrist. Before the others could register what was happening, Wooyoung starts towards the door of the room, dragging San behind him.

The 6 remaining's eyes widened as the door was slammed shut.

“Jung Wooyoung!”, Wooyoung heard from the dining room as he ran, faster than he ever thought he could through the labyrinth of hallways in their house. Many had tried to escape before but none knew the hallways like Wooyoung did.

From a distance, he could hear Seonghwa scream, “The little fucker locked it from the outside!”

Wooyoung just ran even faster, his grip firm on San's wrist, the older probably confused out of his mind at what was going on. But Wooyoung knew San's fate if they couldn't escape.

Wooyoung was so scared, more for San than for himself. In the short time they'd known each other, Wooyoung knew San had too much to live for. He couldn't let him face the fate of the others.

Wooyoung's mind was a blur as he dragged the two of them through the halls, only focused on escape. He knows by now the others have found a way out of the dining room and are on their way to find them.

Wooyoung navigates through the hallway and finally sets sight on the front door and runs toward it with all his might.

As he throws open the door, he swore he could see freedom in the distance. He gripped San's wrist harder and ran down the steps of the house. When he reached the street, he felt San stop.

When Wooyoung turned around to investigate, he sees San slump over onto the ground, frozen and lifeless. Wooyoung scans over San's body with wide eyes, seeing a crossbow bolt in his back, surrounded by the delivery boy's blood.

His eyes fly up to the front steps of the house, where he sees the 6 other members of ATEEZ standing there, Jongho with a crossbow in his hand.

“How could you…”, Wooyoung says quietly.

Hongjoong just looks at him disappointedly.

“How could you!”, Wooyoung yells out as he starts to sprint toward them. But before he could even get two feet closer, he feels an arrow pierce his stomach. He stumbles backward as a copper taste begins filling his mouth. He locks eyes with Hongjoong, who shakes his head before turning around to go back inside. Wooyoung falls to the ground and sets his eyes on San's lifeless face. 

“I...love you…”, Wooyoung says.

Wooyoung pulls himself forward to put his hand in San's as he feels his heart stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa walks into the room in the house he's proudest of. The display room.

He walks passed their previous conquests to the most recent one. He looks at the pizza delivery uniform shirt with pride.

His eyes shifted to the next display, the one he was happy to have gotten hold of.

Next to San's pizza delivery shirt, display stood a display with a different type of shirt. Wooyoung's shirt.

Seonghwa smirked as he walked out of the display room, ready to find their next victim.


End file.
